Is ${824922}$ divisible by $4$ ?
Answer: A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{8249} {22} = \gray{8249} \gray{00} + {22} $ Because $824900$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${22}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $22$ , divisible by $4$ No, $22$ is not divisible by $4$, so $824922$ is also not divisible by $4$.